The invention relates to a device for handling objects, in particular items of luggage. This device is connected in particular to a supporting arm which is freely moveable in at least two axes and is articulated on a central unit which is positioned at the end of a conveying track for objects, in particular a conveyor belt. The movement of the supporting arm is controlled in a predeterminable manner.
Devices of this type are conventionally referred to as loading robots. Such known devices have a free, moving end that is frequently provided with hooks or grippers that are used to move the object concerned.
Known devices of this type that have been provided or that can be provided have not been able to reliably grasp or maintain a hold on particular types of individual objects. Such types of individual objects that present problems are, for example items of luggage, which differ greatly in their external form with regard to shape, dimensions and weight. Problems have occurred again and again in that, for example, the object concerned is not reliably grasped and that during the transporting movement, the object falls onto the ground. Alternatively, hooks or grippers that have been provided for grasping the object in order to prevent the object from falling can press into the casing of the object and can thereby externally damage the object. By this means, both the shape of the object and its integrity can be destroyed, which means that its serviceability is at least restricted.
In order to pick up objects, in particular items of luggage or freight, it has been proposed in DE(E7490) to configure a picking-up device on a robot arm in which the device is designed like a drawer which is open to the loading side and has a loading surface with a back wall and two side walls. The loading surface is designed as a conveyor belt. The goods being transported are picked up or deposited by a change in the running direction of the conveyor belt.
Even though this proposed device operates very efficiently and in a manner protective of material, equipping it with a motor-driven picking-up device is very complicated.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a device for handling objects of the type mentioned at the beginning and a method for picking up and loading objects which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantageous of the prior art apparatus and methods of this general type. In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide a device of the type mentioned at the beginning which is of simple design and nevertheless permits uncomplicated picking-up and depositing of objects of different geometry, shape and mass, where attention is paid to handling the objects in a manner protective of the materials and the shapes of the objects.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention a device for handling objects conveyed to an end of a conveying track. The device includes a central unit that is positioned at the end of a conveying track that conveys an object. A supporting arm is articulated on the central unit for moving in a controlled movement about at least two axes in a predetermined manner. The supporting arm has a free end. A loading device is configured at the free end of the supporting arm. The loading device has a supporting platform for picking up the object. The loading device has a side boundary against which the picked-up object can rest and has a rear boundary against which the picked-up object can rest. An unloading device is also provided for removing the picked-up object from the supporting platform.
In a departure from the prior art device that was proposed, the platform which serves as the loading surface is just a flat or level surface which is bounded by a rear and a side bearing strip. In addition, an unloading device is provided which removes the respective load in a damage-free manner using very simple means.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the platform which is assigned to the loading device is flat and is slanted by, for example, 15xc2x0 towards the supporting arm, so that the object which has been picked up rests against the rear boundary as a function of gravity. The slanting, which in a development of the invention can be integrated from the outset into the platform, has the effect that the load passes completely onto the platform virtually automatically.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the side boundary which is provided is configured either on the left or on the right side of the platform. This makes it possible for the device according to the invention to be able to be adapted without any problem to the particular local conditions. In this case, it has proven particularly favorable if the side boundary is formed by a collapsable strip which is provided on both sides. In this case, however, only one strip is positioned upwards, while the other boundary is preferably folded or collapsed horizontally.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the boundary which is folded or collapsed downwards can be configured recessed in the platform or can be designed in such a manner that the boundary which is folded or collapsed downwards bears against the lower side of the platform.
The particular advantage of this asymmetrical configuration of the side bearing configurations is based on the fact that the handling apparatus provides virtually no restriction in terms of area for the load which is to be picked up. Such a restriction would limit the usability of the apparatus, since the available loading surface of the platform is used only as a load-picking-up surface where the load can extend over the sides that do not have a bearing configuration.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the side boundary can be lower than the object which is to be picked up. In this case, the bearing strip actually acts only as a stop for the load when the load is being picked up and permits objects of different height to be picked up and to be introduced into the designated storage locations having an upwards boundary, for example in a shelf or in a container. In this manner, the side bearing strip is not an impediment.
In accordance with a further added feature of the invention, the unloading device is configured on the platform. The unloading device is in particular characterized in that it pushes down the object which has been picked up, for example an item of luggage, from the platform. It is clear from this that the unloading device is used only to clear the loading platform and is not provided for picking up a load.
In accordance with a further additional feature of the invention, the unloading device is formed by a slide which is configured on the supporting platform preferably such that it can move parallel to the back wall and is acted upon either by a hydraulic, a pneumatic or an electric drive or an electrohydraulic drive. With the aid of the slide the load which is on the supporting platform can be removed from the latter by the slide acting upon the load continuously in the direction of that longitudinal edge of the supporting platform which lies opposite the back wall.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the slide has a length which corresponds to the supporting platform, so that the supporting platform is covered over its entire surface by the slide.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the unloading device may, however, also be designed such that it can pivot. In this case, the slide is designed such that it can pivot with respect to the supporting platform about a vertical axis, in which case the slide itself also has at least one pivoting hinge which is configured approximately half way between the pivoting point of the slide and the free end thereof and whose pivoting axis likewise runs perpendicularly with respect to the supporting platform.
Using this design, it is possible to remove the load which is situated on the supporting platform not only along the longitudinal edge of the supporting platform, but also along the lateral edge by moving the slide to one side edge of the supporting platform and in the process laterally pushing the load in front of it.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the movement of the unloading device is coordinated with the movement of the supporting arm. In this case, it is provided that in proportion to the unloading device removing the object which has been picked up from the platform, the supporting arm together with the platform recedes, so that the object which has been picked up remains stationary relative to the depositing point when unloading is initiated. In other words, with the supporting arm and the device which is fastened to it, the load is brought to the depositing location and is deposited there in the final position such that the unloading device, which is coordinated with the supporting arm, prevents the load from moving, because of friction, when the loading platform is pulled back. Rather, the load virtually remains in the final position by being acted upon by the unloading device while the platform is moved back by the supporting arm.
In accordance with yet another added feature of the invention, the unloading device operates in a contact-free manner. This is preferably achieved in that the unloading device operates with compressed air and the object which has been picked up is removed from the platform by means of compressed air.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention a method for picking up and loading objects using the device of the type described above. In a first step, the supporting arm is positioned together with the picking-up platform on the conveyor belt, so that an object which is conveyed on the latter, in particular an item of luggage, is conveyed onto the platform as far as the rear and side boundary. In a second step the supporting arm moves the platform to the depositing point, for example a container, while in a third step the object is deposited at the depositing point by the unloading device configured on the platform.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, the supporting arm together with the platform is pulled back in the same proportion as the object which has been picked up is removed from the platform by the unloading device, so that the object which has been picked up thereby remains in place and is not moved relative to the depositing point, for example a container.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a device and method for handling objects, in particular items of luggage, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.